


Misguided Ghost

by Colorpalette



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Based off a paramore song, F/M, Misguided Ghost, lydia centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorpalette/pseuds/Colorpalette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Paramore's Misguided Ghost.<br/>Sometimes you just need to run with no direction full speed ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments :) not beta'd so tell me if I made any mistakes.

               Lydia stared at her open suitcase. She had everything she needed packed in it, but she couldn't make herself close it. She needed to find herself again. With all the death surrounding Beacon Hills she needed, well she needed to run away from it all. She couldn't be around all this pain and guilt and death that came with this place. She had called Stiles, Scott and Kira and had told them she was leaving. Not forever. She'll be back. But they need to wait, don't try and find her. If they did, she might not come back the way she needed to. She could find her place among others. She knew she wouldn't though. Lydia belonged in Beacon Hills. She needed to get away with all the past ghost haunting and eating away at her. Freshman year Lydia wouldn't run away from anything. Lydia now, she needed to. She needed to run with no direction and be free from it all.   
A month after she had left, Lydia had realized that she's just going in circles. Pain and death is everywhere. She had traveled aimlessly. Trying to let go of everything that was holding her back. She had found herself craving contact with Stiles. She missed Scott and Kira, yes, but they had found themselves again in each other. Stiles was just as empty as she was. Having only their one parent keeping them grounded and from going insane. No matter how much they wanted it to be enough, it wasn't. She was a ghost herself and was just drifting from place to place with no direction and no conviction. 

                 Six months after her departure, she found herself booking a flight to California. She wanted to blame it on the emotional tether, but she knew that's not all it was. She craved someone who was like her. A misguided ghost. Someone with a broken heart and twisted mind. Not knowing what what they're doing and what they'll do next. People said that pain was worth it and kept you human. Lydia said that they need to shut the fuck up. When her flight landed she ran to a taxi. She gasped the address and sat back bouncing her knee waiting for them to arrive. They pulled up while he was locking the front door. Lydia pushed her one bag out and threw her money at the taxi driver quickly thanking him. She left her bag on the road and sprinted to the boy like her life depended on it. Lydia threw herself at him and started sobbing. Stiles quickly put his arms around her and started smoothing out her hair. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. It made her cry harder. He had the same mostly lifeless eyes as she saw in the mirror everyday. She pulled him tight against her and cried into his shoulder. He didn't say anything, just swayed a bit and smoothed her hair. 

              Lydia spent most of her time with Stiles. Scott and Kira were around, but both Lydia and Stiles needed someone who could constantly be there. She would find herself staring at Stiles who would be staring at the wall. She knew what was going on in his head. Echoes of the past, memories circling around his head, wondering if all this pain is worth it all. She found herself wanting to convince that yes, it was worth it. He was worth it. She made it a point to remind him how much he is needed. Stiles was someone she could rely on, and vice-versa. If they had left or even just cut themselves off, they wouldn't have anyone at all. 

              
       They had run from their mistakes. They had run from their ghost. The echoes, the memories, the people they loved, the pain and the guilt. In the end nothing changed, they're just going in circles. They're misguided ghost. Misguided ghost who had each other. 

 


End file.
